patrons_of_the_mandalafandomcom-20200213-history
Session 17
Session 17 Sunday, July 16, 2017 3:22 PM Alexius set up some undead defenses around the Sept. He created a guardian spirit, basically Frazetta's Death Dealer. Alexius asked for their help to draw Petru out. He told them to assault the three fortresses to the south of the Sept. They decided to take the route across the lake to the first one. They built a boat out of bones and were attacked by 6 x Wraith Wraith: CR 5, XP 1600; LE Medium Undead (incorporeal); Init +7; Senses darkvision 60 ft., lifesense; Perception +10; Aura unnatural aura (30 ft.); AC 18, touch 18, flat-footed 14 (+5 deflection, +3 Dex); hp 47 (5d8+25); Fort +6, Ref +4, Will +6; DA channel resistance +2, incorporeal; Immune undead traits; Weak sunlight powerlessness; Speed fly 60 ft. (good); Melee incorporeal touch +6 (1d6 negative energy plus 1d6 Con drain); SA create spawn; Str -, Dex 16, Con -, Int 14, Wis 14, Cha 21; Base Atk +3, CMB +6, CMD 21 Skills and Feats: Diplomacy +10, Fly +7, Intimidate +13, Knowledge (planes) +7, Perception +10, Sense Motive +10, Stealth +11; Blind-Fight, Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative Tori 19 Dylan 18 Noah 17 Wraiths 16 W1: -4 W2: -17 W3: -6 W4: -5 W5: -7 W6: -3 Pyong Mi: 15 They won the fight but lost a lot of Con. Petru sent out a Shadow Assassin to kill them, it caught up with them just before they landed on the southern shore of the lake. They found out that this thing was created as a shadow version of a real vampire warrior via some sort of necromantic ritual. 1 x Greater Shadow Greater Shadow: CR 8, XP 4800; CE Medium Undead (incorporeal); Init +5; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +13; AC 18, touch 18, flat-footed 12 (+2 deflection, +5 Dex, +1 dodge); hp 58 (9d8+18); Fort +5, Ref +8, Will +7; DA incorporeal, channel resistance +2; Immune undead traits; Speed fly 40 ft. (good); Melee incorporeal touch +11 (1d8 Strength); SA create spawn (as per shadow), strength damage; Str -, Dex 20, Con -, Int 6, Wis 12, Cha 15; Base Atk +6, CMB +11, CMD 24 Skills and Feats: Fly +15, Perception +13, Stealth +20 (+24 in dim light, +16 in bright light); Dodge, Flyby Attack, Mobility, Skill Focus (Perception, Stealth) Treasure: 174 gp, 337 sp, 1200 cp; Agate (8 gp), Amethyst (120 gp), Aquamarine (350 gp), Black Pearl (500 gp), Carnelian (60 gp), Coral (100 gp), 2 x Moonstone (50 gp), Moonstone (60 gp), Obsidian (9 gp), Onyx (60 gp), Rhodochrosite (11 gp); Masterwork Buckler (155 gp), Masterwork Composite Longbow (+3 Str bonus) (700 gp), Masterwork Greatsword (350 gp); Scroll of Magic Missile (cr, 25 gp), Scroll of Summon Monster I (cr, 25 gp), Wand of Daze (cr, 375 gp); hoard total 3227 gp 7 sp They landed on the marshy south shore of the lake. 10 x Leech Swarm Leech Swarm: CR 4, XP 1200; N Diminutive Vermin (aquatic, swarm); Init +4; Senses blindsight 30 ft.; Perception +0; AC 18, touch 18, flat-footed 14 (+4 Dex, +4 size); hp 39 (6d8+12); Fort +7, Ref +6, Will +2; Immune mind-affecting effects, swarm traits, weapon damage; Weak susceptible to salt (see giant leech); Speed 5 ft., swim 30 ft.; Melee swarm (2d6 plus poison); Space 10 ft.; Reach 0 ft.; SA blood drain, distraction (DC 15); Str 1, Dex 18, Con 15, Int -, Wis 10, Cha 2; Base Atk +4, CMB --, CMD -- Skills: Stealth +16 (+24 in swamps), Swim +12 Dylan: 25 GS: 24 1 Pyong Mi: 3 Tori: 3 Tori: 14 Noah: 13 Leeches: 8 Pyong Mi: 4 Dylan: 3 The arrive at the Sunken Fort: 12 x Skeletal Champion Skeletal Champion: CR 2, XP 600; NE Medium Undead; Init +5; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +6; AC 21, touch 12, flat-footed 19 (+6 armor, +1 Dex, +2 natural, +2 shield); hp 17 (3 HD, 2d8+1d10+3); Fort +3, Ref +1, Will +3; DA channel resistance +4; DR 5/bludgeoning; Immune cold, undead traits; Speed 30 ft.; Melee mwk longsword +7 (1d8+3/19-20); Str 17, Dex 13, Con -, Int 9, Wis 10, Cha 12; Base Atk +2, CMB +5, CMD 16 Skills and Feats: Intimidate +7, Perception +6, Stealth -1; Cleave, Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (longsword) Treasure: 28 pp, 259 gp; Amber (110 gp), Aquamarine (500 gp), Chrysoprase (35 gp), Deep Blue Spinel (110 gp), Jasper (45 gp), Jet (100 gp), Milky Quartz (45 gp), Peridot (50 gp), Rose Quartz (55 gp), Topaz (450 gp), Topaz (500 gp), Zircon (50 gp); Masterwork Club (300 gp), Masterwork Sling (300 gp); Scroll of Entangle (cr, 25 gp), Wand of Produce Flame (cr, 750 gp); hoard total 3964 gp 1 x Vampire Vampire: CR 9, XP 6400; CE Medium Undead (augmented humanoid); Init +8; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +13; AC 23, touch 17, flat-footed 18 (+2 deflection, +4 Dex, +1 dodge, +6 natural); hp 102 (8d6+72), fast healing 5; Fort +13, Ref +11, Will +12; DA channel resistance +4; DR 10/magic and silver; Immune undead traits; Resist cold 10, electricity 10; Weak vampire weaknesses; Speed 30 ft.; Melee slam +8 (1d4+4 plus energy drain); SA blood drain, children of the night, create spawn, dominate (DC 22), energy drain (2 levels, DC 22), spell-like abilities CL 8th; Spells CL 8th; Str 16, Dex 18, Con -, Int 14, Wis 16, Cha 26; Base Atk +4, CMB +7, CMD 24; SQ change shape (dire bat or wolf, beast shape II), gaseous form, shadowless, spider climb Skills and Feats: Bluff +27, Knowledge (arcana) +13, Knowledge (religion) +10, Perception +21, Sense Motive +13, Spellcraft +13, Stealth +12, Use Magic Device +19; Alertness, Blind-Fight, Combat Casting, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Eschew Materials, Extend Spell, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, Silent Spell, Still Spell, Toughness, Weapon Finesse Treasure: 100 pp, 1073 gp, 42 sp; Garnet (80 gp), Moonstone (50 gp), Moonstone (55 gp), Rhodochrosite (13 gp), Topaz (350 gp), Turquoise (13 gp); Masterwork Lance (310 gp), Masterwork Spear (302 gp); Scroll of Read Magic (cr, 12 gp 5 sp), Wand of Purify Food and Drink (cr, 375 gp); hoard total 3637 gp 7 sp They dropped the vampire, but only after he dominated Tori. Dylan cast Prot from Evil on Tori, suppressing the domination for the moment. The vampire is in gaseous form now and heading towards the doors. Vampire: 26 HP: 1 Tori: 20 Dylan: 18 Noah: 15 Pyong Mi: 6